Harry Potter and The Broken Deal
by Woodsmaster2
Summary: Harry knows Dumbldore knows something, but he doesn’t know what. So now the summer before Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry plans to confront his Headmaster. The only problem is that Dumbldore has other plans. Woodsmaster2
1. Secrets revealed

Author's Note: I'm hoping for 1000 to 2000 word chapters for this story, but the longer the chapters are the longer it takes me to update. So I'll let you my reviewers decide. Short chapters: I'll hopeful update every other week. Long chapters: I'll hopeful update every two to three weeks maybe longer. (I will be jumping between Harry and his parents) Thoughts.

Disclaimer: I might bring in a character or two but for now, I own nothing.

Summary: Harry knows Dumbldore knows something, but he doesn't know what. So now the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry plans to confront his Headmaster. The only problem is that Dumbldore has other plans.

* * *

Prologue: Secrets Revealed:

The sun was just peeking from behind the houses of Privet Drive as a fifteen year old boy walked down the drive of Number Four. The wind blew the boy's black hair as he did some light stretching before he starting jogging down the street. If anyone had been up they would have seen that the same boy jogged every morning, but he always took a different route.

After in hour jog the boy returned to Number Four. Walking up the boy noticed that his uncle's car was still in the drive. (This can't be good) The boy thought as he walked in the door. Sure enough less than two minutes after he walked in the boy heard his uncle bellow his name. (No this can not be good at all) he thought as he walked into the living room. "What is the meaning of this?" The boy's uncle yelled waving a letter in the boy's face.

"Don't know Uncle Vernon." The boy said.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out." Vernon roared as he shoved the letter into the boy's hands. Opening it the boy read…

Dear Mr. Potter,

I know when we last parted we parted on bad terms, but I'd like to start anew. You said when we last talked that you didn't want to be left in the dark. So if you would agree to meet with me, I'd like to tell you something that just came into the light. I can't tell you anymore; within this letter but if you agree to meet with me at Miss. Figgs' house in an hour. I'll tell you all that I know on the subject and try to answer your questions. Take care, Harry.

Your Truly, Albus Dumbldore

"Well…" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"My Headmaster wants to meet with me." Harry said.

"Your Headmaster huh." Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes" Harry replied.

"Fine." Uncle Vernon said as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Harry stood there for a second before he went up to his room. After feeding Headwig his snowy owl, Harry sat down to write his repay to Dumbldore.

Dear Dumbldore,

I will accept your offer to meet.

Your, Harry

After he finished his letter to Dumbldore and sent it with Headwig. Harry had a quick shower then went downstairs to cook breakfast. Harry grabbed a slice of toast and left to go to Miss Figgs' house. Walking down the street Harry began to wonder what Dumbldore wanted to tell him.

Harry walked up to the door of Miss. Figgs' house and knocked. Miss. Figg answered and quickly told him to come in and that Dumbldore was waiting in the study for him. Harry walked to the back of Miss. Figgs' house and knocked o the study door. "Come in." Harry heard Dumbldore call. Harry walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in the room as Dumbldore turned toward him. "Harry, I'm glad you came.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me head master?" Harry said.

"Straight to the point it is I see. Well what I want to tell you is about you parents." Dumbldore said the twinkle in his eyes slowly being replaced by sadness.

"My parents?" Harry said.

"Yes your parents Harry, you see when they heard Voldemort was coming after them to get you, they did the one thing I hoped they wouldn't." Dumbldore said softly.

"What did they do?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"They made a deal with Voldemort. The deal was that they'd go with him if he left you alone; but as you know all to well that deal was broken. Which means your parents are free to leave, but now Voldemort won't let them and is planning on using them against you, Harry." Dumbldore said sadly.

"Can't you get them out?" Harry asked.

"That what we're going to try and do. Snape is working on getting their location as we speak." Dumbldore answered. Harry nodded slowly. (His parents were alive, but they were trapped in Voldemort's clutches. Who knew if they were sane or not, they could be dieing, alone on a cold cell floor, slowly bleeding to death.) "Harry are you ok?" Dumbldore asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." Harry answered hiding his face in his hands trying to keep the tears from flowing. Dumbldore got up slowly and walked over to his young student. Kneeing down beside him Dumbldore pulled Harry into a hug whispering softly that it well be all right. Harry finely let himself cry for everything he'd been though. Dumbldore just held him slowing rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort.

* * *

With James and Lily

The sound of the door being throw open was what woke Lily Potter from the restless sleep she been in. Looking up she saw someone being thrown into the cell. She knew who it was even in the darkness of the cell. As the body hit the floor with a resounding crunch Lily winced. "James." She said her voice cracked as she slowly pulled herself toward her husband. Fear gripped her when she was finely close enough to see him clearly.

James' robes or at least what was left if them were soaked in blood. His breathing was labored. Lily would have tried to stop the bleeding but a cold voice echoed from the door, "Your turn missy." Right before some one grabbed her and roughly drug her out the door. That last thing she saw before the door was slammed shut was a clocked figure forcing a potion down her husband's throat.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter is done. The second should be up in about two weeks I hope. Please review. Woodsmaster2


	2. Snape's Discovery

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but school just got the better of me. I should be updating sooner now that school is out. Ships: J/L, H/G, R/H. So anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Snape's Discovery:

Dumbldore sat there beside Harry as he slowly clamed down. " Would you like some tea?" Dumbldore asked.

Harry nodded then asked, " Do you think they'll alive?"

"No Harry, I know that they'll alive." Dumbldore answered.

Harry looked at him wide eyed, "How?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you but first you'll have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't but why?"

"Vary few people even know what I'm about to tell you Harry and it must stay that way, because if news gets to Voldemort it will prove fatal. Harry your mother is the Heir of Gryffindor which is why you could pull Godric's sword from the shorting hat your second year. Now this is what you can't ever repeat." Dumbldore said as he put a strong silencing charm on the room. " Harry your father is a Mage but not just any Mage he's the Heir of Merlin. If Voldemort finds out well your father is still with him, he will not hesitate to kill him."

Harry took a deep breath and said, " Who all knows?"

"Your mother, Remus, myself, and McGonagall. Sirius also knew."

"Albus!" Miss. Figg called from the living room. Dumbldore looked up then motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked out of the study and into the living room. Miss. Figg was standing there with Snape.

"Albus, I have some important news for you. It seems that Voldemort isn't just planning on using the Potters. He also as Sirius Black in his grasp thou how I do not know. He also knows where Potter is staying no thanks to Peter." Snape said.

"Then Harry must be moved along with the Dursleys." Dumbldore said. "Harry can you please go pack." Harry nodded and ran out the door. After running up the drive of Number 4, though the house, up to his room. Harry was in the middle of throwing his books into his trunk when Dumbldore knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Harry called as he threw another book into his trunk. Dumbldore walked into Harry's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Looking around he noticed that the walls were blank and that there was nothing in the room that said a fifteen soon to be sixteen-year-old wizard lived in the room.

"Harry I've told the Aunt and Uncle what's going on, they're going to go to your Aunt Marge's place. Where do you want to go?" Dumbldore asked.

"The Borrow if I can."

"Ron and his family are all at Headquarters if you want to be with them."

"Then I'll go there."

"All right. Here's a Portkey, it will take you there."

"Thanks." Harry said as he shut his trunk and took the Portkey. "I'll see you there then."

Headquarters 

As Harry landed in the kitchen, Molly Weasley turned around to find out who had just portkeyed in to find Harry standing there. "Oh, Harry are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as Molly pulled him into a tight hug.

"All right dear, Ron and Hermione are upstairs."

"Thanks." Harry said as he hurried upstairs to the bedroom Ron and him had shared last summer. Knocking on the door Harry smiled his parent and Sirius were alive they were trapped in Voldemort's clutches but they were alive, which was better then them being dead not much but better. Ron who answered the door was standing there staring for a moment before pulling Harry into the room. Looking around Harry saw Ron who was sitting on one of the beds with Hermione on his lap. Harry was still surprised that the two of them were going out. Ginny, Harry's girlfriend was sitting on the other bed, smiling Harry walked over too her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before hugging Hermione and say Hello to Ron. With greeting out of the way Harry sat down on the bed beside Ginny and pulled her into his arms. "So, how are things going?"

"Fine." Hermione said. "You?"

"Same." Harry said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said as one.

"Yeah right. Now what's going on?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this Harry but Remus said he wanted to see you when got here." Hermione said. "He's in the library."

"If he wanted to see me, then I'll go see him." Harry said as he got up and walked out the door. Walking back downstairs and into the library Harry wondered what Remus wanted him for. "Remus." Harry called as he closed the door. Walking toward the center of the room Harry never saw the big cat leap at him from behind a chair.

* * *

With Lily and James

Lily's breath came in short gasps, her whole body ached, her head was pounding, she could tell that three of her ribs were broken by the sharp pain that ran up and down her side with each step, but did they care no, they never cared. As she got closer to the door of the cell that her and James shared the Death Eater on her right pulled out the key. The hallway they were in was lit only by a few touches that gave off in eerie light. The smell was sickening. A mixture of blood and water dripped down the walls. Lily heard the sound of the key being turned in the lock of the cell door before she was roughly shoved in.

Lying on the floor covered in blood and fighting for every breath was James. Lily crawled over to him her eyes shinning with worry. James was drench in a cold sweat, shivering from the cold, feeling his forehead Lily realized that he was burning up. As she curled up beside him to try to help as much as she could she didn't know that she'd be awakened in just a few hours by her husband's pain filled scream.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll update again soon. Please review. Woodsmaster2 


End file.
